


The Lady's Toys

by HeroFizzer



Category: DCU, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Hypnosis, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Multi, Sex Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: A scientist, distant from the rest of society, stages a dilemma that brings Wonder Woman to her location. After putting her under a spell, she commands her to bring Super Girl to her as well, to continue fulfilling her desires. (Commissioned)
Relationships: Wonder Woman/Super Girl
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	The Lady's Toys

Out beyond the reaches of society on the border of Russia and the rest of Europe, there lied a town, one that seemed devoid of advancements in time and technology. The small little place had been isolated from the rest of the world, though whether that was by choice or not has never been determined. Nobody dared to leave the village, fearing what could lie beyond their walls of security. It was never questioned why, as they felt they had all the supplies they needed to run their small world without any help, not that they were aware that such technologies had seen modern advancements.

The closest thing to that was the one they considered to rule over them, even if she refused to acknowledge such praises. The woman in question was a scientist living in a dark castle, the rest of the village seated yards away from the foot of that domain. She was smart, to be sure, and she was happy to have inherited it and the technology inside after multiple generations. Yet even she knew that she was lacking in modern conveniences; she was the only one aware of such technology and way of life advancements being made around her, but her means of communication were lacking.

Not to mention the fact that she was a scientist, who the villagers deemed their ruler, living in a castle that would look like something out of an old nickelodeon. Even she was aware that if she tried to communicate with the world at large, they would take one look at her and stereotype her as evil.

Lady Ingrid Du Venschmirz sighed, knowing she would be defeated before she even uttered a word. Running her hand through her saturated red hair, she was at a loss. “What good is it to be a scientist,” the Lady said seemingly to nobody but herself, “when the means of being at the top of your field are far out of reach?”

As if bursting into a monologue, Lady Du Venschmirz left her table of filled vials and tubes, looking out the window of her lab at the village down below. Resting her cheek in her hand, she watched on as they seemed utterly unaware of themselves, tending to their tiny crops and shops as if there was no easier way to expand their surroundings. True, a small community like theirs may have some advantages, but it was their refusal to think on their own and not rely on her that caused her stubborn nature to kick in. “I want to be more than just a ruler to a small pond,” sighed Lady Du Venschmirz, “but I know the moment they see me speaking to other rulers of better countries they'll demand more and more from me. And I really shouldn't be the one arsed to do so. I didn't WANT to be their ruler, dammit!” She slammed her fist against the stone edge of the window, seething through clenched teeth.

“My Lady Du Venschmirz, are you disparaging yourself again?”

Ingrid's attention turned to the voice, who was approaching her with shackled ankles, though they had been around her for so long she had learned to walk well despite the chain keeping them so close together. Licking her lips, the redhead studied her naked blonde assistant, her breasts slightly augmented for her own gaze, with tattoos applied on her upper thigh, right bicep, and just below her right boob. She was once the daughter of a villager who was trying to offer her as an apologetic present for something the scientist had no knowledge of. But she figured she was attractive enough that she could prove useful in some way, both sexually and as an assistant to her studies.

“As I am want to do, Vanity,” sighed Ingrid, approaching the blonde as she took the wine glass off her”Hero tray, “I would rather drown in my sorrows over what I do not have rather than what I desire.”

“Well, you are aware of the outside world,” Vanity suggested, “would it be so harmful to ask for help? Even if you are not willing to seek assistance from world leaders, there are those of the fantastical nature that could be persuaded to help you.”

“Heroes, hmm?” Ingrid said, pondering about the notion. “It's true that heroes have a certain...fantastic nature to them. But I consider them to be infuriating to my studies, as they have no true rhyme nor reason to someone like myself. They are, shall we say, infuriating as a result. I'd rather not have their help...but I wouldn't mind having some of them.”

Ingrid moved to her computer, that which looked as though it was made from bits of machinery stuck in the early 20th century. First, she pressed a button that caused two vibrators inside Vanity to operate, causing the blonde slave to quiver in place. “That, however, is your reward for getting the gears in my mind working again. I have an idea thanks to you.”

“Thaaaaaank....yoooooou...” Vanity whimpered, her eyes rolling back as she smiled. The chain binding her ankles clattered as her legs shook, remaining in place while she experienced release. She was happy about that, though it wasn't as if she had much choice in that emotion; even though she could speak freely, she had been hypnotized into her role a long time back, though it was not a decision Ingrid regretted.

Looking through her files, Ingrid smiled at the sight of an amazonian beauty, one who had the body of a model and yet the muscular structure of a performance fighter; Diana Prince, best known as Wonder Woman. She had been lusting over the black haired beauty since she was made aware of her, and had wanted her for so long. With the suggestion made by Vanity, she could, at the very least, do something to satisfy her needs, make it so that she could have what she wanted.

Grabbing a vial, Du Venschmirz knew exactly what she was going to do.

##

“What a strange people...”

Wonder Woman had been alerted to the troubles of this village in the most bizarre of ways, a note by carrier pigeon. She was enamored to see that, somehow, this village that time forgot was somehow less advanced than her own island of Themyscira, which had done fine despite their isolation. Apparently there had been something poisoning their waters, which came to them through the pipelines underneath a castle distant from the rest of the tiny society. Everyone was dying, and they needed her help.

Diana was happy she made it in time, otherwise nobody would have likely ever known this place existed. Luckily, the amazonian knew of a place not too far from there that there was a certain flower that could heal not only the water from further upstream, but those who had been drinking the contaminated liquid as well. She had to fight off a six headed dog and two centaurs on her way to the flower just as it bloomed into season, but she was happy to have done it, spreading its petals into the stream so that it could cure everyone and everything. It had worked, but now she was on her way to the potential source of the toxin's spread, the castle belonging to their ruler, Lady Du Venschmirz.

Upon pushing the large castle doors apart, Wonder Woman stepped inside, seeing that indeed, the castle looked to be dark and dreary even on the inside. She supposed that it could have been an aesthetic that dated far back to when it was first constructed, but even so they could have utilized some interior decorating.

“Wonder Woman! At last, it is so nice to see you!” Diana's attention turned to the large stairwell, seeing the red headed scientist walking down towards her. The amazon's jaw dropped as she watched her approach in a leather dress with an open skirt that went down to the floor, the flap showing off her legs and the fishnets that covered them. Her eyes were especially drawn to the studded strapless black corset she wore, shaped like an 'M' at the cleavage to show off all of her collarbone. “I was hoping you would arrive, and now...I'm pleased.”

Du Venschmirz placed her finger against Wonder Woman's red and gold corset, pushing down in the hopes of getting a glimpse of the prideful amazon's own chest. Diana slapped her hand away, showing clear signs of anger towards the scientist. “Don't be so coy to me.” Diana said with a scowl. “What sort of ruler would go and poison their own people?”

The scientist rolled her eyes. “Ugh, they still wish to believe I rule over them, just because I rule within a castle! Good grief, I rule NOTHING but my own studies! I inherited the castle and all that came with it, I'm so sorry that these plebians are too happy with their isolation that they don't want to travel far distances for the outside world!”

“Even so,” insisted Diana, “they come to you for guidance. The very least you could offer is-”

“No.” Ingrid said, clamping her fingers down on her thumb. “I owe them nothing. They owe ME nothing. I just wish to get on with my studies and do as I wish without them. So please, let's skip the lecture, Wonder Woman, and just get on with this meeting.”

“I'm sorry, but I refuse to leave until you've been properly punished for your...act of...oh, goddess, what...” Diana suddenly felt a vibration between her legs, friction so strong that it made it impossible to move out of place. Her eyelid was twitching as she looked up at the gothic chandelier hanging over the hallway, wondering where this came from.

Turning her head slightly, Wonder Woman saw a naked blonde woman, gasping at her sudden appearance behind her. In her hand was a primitive version of a hitachi wand, one made from wood and tin, yet was just as effective as the real deal. She had no idea how this feeling was so powerful that it could overwhelm her like this, but she was incapable of doing much more than quivering from the arousal forced on her by the device. “Am I doing well for you, my Lady?”

“Very good indeed, Vanity.” chuckled Ingrid. “This will make it all the easier to play with our new toy.”

“I...am no one's toy...” Wonder Woman groaned, struggling to fight off her urges. Once more the Lady approached, pulling down on the colorful corset of the amorous amazon just to get a glimpse of her breasts. Diana tried her best to raise her arms and fight off the scientist once more, but nothing was working. Her fists and the silver bracelets she wore seemed heavier than ever, as if the toy was draining all resources of her body in an effort to focus on pleasuring her cavern.

Ingrid came close to Wonder Woman's chest, seeing the nipples exposed for herself. She took a moment to admire the well endowed breasts of the amazon before showing that fixation off by suckling her lips onto one of the nipples. Diana groaned as the woman's teeth nibbled her nipple, biting down gently while the makeshift toy was still being used to freeze her in place. The black haired heroine felt embarrassed to even be in this state of mind, unable to stop herself from being treated like a sex toy.

“Drop her to her knees, Vanity.” instructed Ingrid. “It's time for the hypnosis process to begin.”

“Yes, my Lady.” Vanity replied, pushing down on Diana's shoulder to force her to her knees. Wonder Woman groaned as she hit the carpeting over the hard rock floor, stunned by the impact on her caps. Ingrid cut away the crotch of her corset, exposing a rather large bulge that the amazon hadn't anticipated, especially when it slapped across her face after being released. 

“Now, suckle on that, my lovely amazon.” insisted Du Venschmirz. “Or I will force it down your gullet.” Even as she was being commanded to do so, Wonder Woman turned her head away from the throbbing member protruding between the scientist's legs, although even that was a struggle. Despite her body saying no, her mind was desiring such length and girth, having never experienced anything like it before in her life. Whatever had been overcoming her, she did not like it in the slightest, and wished she could fight it off.

But the aroma coming from Ingrid's legs, the same scent she would smell when dealing with men and their cocks, it was overwhelming her, causing her struggle to survive this cruel and unusual punishment to loosen up. She didn't want that, but it seemed she was being given no choice. Her lust outmatched her willpower, and her lips sprung right onto Ingrid's cock, stuffing her mouth full of meat even as she struggled to properly swallow it down.

The worst part was, Vanity had stopped using the toy on her snatch by this point, instead turning itself on her as she watched the Lady grab hold of Wonder Woman's hair and pull her into her crotch.

“That's right, wench,” Ingrid said, pulling the amazon closer even as she choked on the meaty member, “suck my dick. Take in the smell and taste that it provides. You'll be loving every moment of it. And when you have the first taste of my seed, you shall know no other life except the one I wish you to have.”

Wonder Woman tried her best to speak, assuring the wicked woman that she wouldn't get away with this. But the fact her lips were still wrapped around the schlong, even as it stretched her throat out to the point of gagging made that hard to do, as well as dilute her argument. The musky scent was getting stronger as well, her nostrils flaring up with only that aroma and nothing else. The sense of smell was getting in her brain, intoxicating it with the desire to have more of it. Diana felt herself losing the battle, as well as her means of self, thanks to the scientist and her dong.

As the lips finally reached the base, Ingrid pumped her hips against Wonder Woman's face, bucking hard into her nose while her hair was getting ruffled up. Vanity sucked her lips as she watched her master getting aggressive with the amazon, punishing her like she would herself. The blonde's vaginal fluids were dripping down her legs, stimulated by the toy while she excitedly watched as the Lady of the castle taught the heroine where her place was within its walls.

Soon enough, Ingrid Du Venschmirz held Wonder Woman close to her crotch, the cock stretching her throat and practically making its way into her chest. The scientist growled as she released her seed, spilling it through Diana's organs straight into her stomach, filling it up with the creamy substance her body concocted. It was then Diana lost herself, the amazon's mind gone thanks to the sexual release the Lady put upon her. Her vision was waning, and her body grew groggy. She lacked the urge to fight anymore, and only wished to pass out.

The Lady soon pulled her cock out of Wonder Woman's mouth, with a few splashes of seed escaping the urethra and landing on the brunette's face.Diana wore the seed on herself before falling forward onto the hallway floor, blacking out with her mind no longer her own.

##

“How are you feeling, Wonder Woman, my little slave?”

When Diana came to, it was clear to Ingrid Du Venschmirz that she was not the same woman. That was most obvious in the way her eyes opened, slowly revealing the blank irises glazed over, devoid of their usual life. The fiery scientist smirked, stroking her cock to the sight of the amazon princess, pleased with how she looked upon awakening. “I am fine, my mistress.” she said to Ingrid as she sat up on her bed. “Woozy, but quite well.”

“Good.” said Ingrid, holding her cock back up. Wonder Woman's gaze was so focused on the scientist, she had missed the sight of Vanity on her hands and knees in the distance, her body quivering even as her holes were dribbling with semen. She wore a doofy smile on her face, desiring more from her owner. With her focus being on Du Venschmirz, she was ignorant of the blonde and kept her hypnotized gaze entirely on the scientist's member. “Let me see you suck this cock on your own, then.”

Wonder Woman immediately knelt before the fiery woman, her lips suckling on the crown of the cock like it was the only meal she was given. It might as well be, as that was Ingrid's plan for the rest of their lives. She was still pleased at how the amazon woman was willingly moving forward on her cock, having no other guidance by the scientist besides being told to suck her knob.

The blank stare of Wonder Woman looking up at her aroused Ingrid, removing her corset from her upper body to expose her breasts. She played with her own breasts as she kept her eyes on Diana, watching her lips seal up tightly on the veins of her rod. The amazon's breasts, still exposed from her previous hypnosis effort, were held up to meet with the Lady's cock, squeezing them around the member and massaged gently into the skin.

“Ahh, such a good slave.” Ingrid hummed. “You used your breasts even without being told to. I appreciate your willingness to be creative in satisfying my needs.” Wonder Woman's cheeks blushed, as if even in her new state of mind she was appreciative of the compliment. The fiery redhead tweaked her nipples, sending more feelings of arousal through her body, aiding her member in remaining stiff for the sake of Wonder Woman sucking her off.

Diana was amazing for the scientist, as she pushed her lips forward without argument, nor did she hold back her new desire to suck even if it meant coughing and gagging on Ingrid's knob. She was enamored by the spit that flew out of the amazon's mouth, seeing just how much had been building up as it coated the next few inches of her cock. The closer she came to the halfway point was when Wonder Woman let her breasts drop down, using her mouth for the remainder of the member.

Once her lips reached the base, Wonder Woman held herself in place, using her tongue to swirl against the rod. Ingrid sighed blissfully, her eyes shut as she fondled her breasts, fixating on one of her nipples while she felt Diana tickling at the top of her scrotum. The balls may have hung lower, but it was still a nice tease coming from the amazonian. She then pulled her head away from the scientist's crotch, rearing back before pumping against the cock, intentionally bobbing herself until her lips smacked against the base, repeatedly doing so for the sake of the redhead.

“That will do for now, my slave,” said Ingrid, to which Diana pulled away from the redhead until her lips popped off the glans, “now get back on the bed, it's time for you to let me test out your pussy and its durability.”

“As you wish, mistress.” said Wonder Woman, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

“And your clothes. Remove them at once. Dispose of them!” ordered Ingrid. “You will not be needing them for the foreseeable future.”

Falling to her back, Diana raised her legs up, removing the blue trunks that had been a trademark of hers for so long. The red and gold corset left her as well, leaving the amazon in the same level of naked as Vanity, who had yet to stir from her sex coma. Letting her legs down, she spread them apart, her hands reaching for her pussy as she spread her folds apart. “I am ready for you, my mistress.” Diana said, laying like a mannequin atop the bed.

Ingrid approached, her heels clicking into the floor as she held her cock up to meet with Wonder Woman's pussy. The crown rubbed against the entry point, which still managed to cause a shiver from the amazonian as it teased the idea of even entering. Du Venschmirz smiled, her teeth showing off to her new slave as she saw impatience growing behind those vacant eyes. It amused her that she was still capable of such emotions, as though the orders of taking her cock made it so. Even with that in mind, Diana was still under the redhead's control, powerless to stop her from ordering her around as such.

The tip finally breached through the amazon's snatch, causing the brunette to breathe through her nostrils as she stared up at the ceiling. Her hands gripped the edge of the bed as Ingrid pushed forward inside her canal, stretching her out in order to properly occupy space inside her slave. “Mistress, it feels wonderful inside my pussy.” shivered Wonder Woman, her lips quivering with every inch the rod slithered through her.

Ingrid was more than pleased to feel the roadblock inside the amazon, as her tip had bumped against the cervix. She did not see it as anything more than a challenge, a means of penetrating to enter the womb, just so she could test out how impervious the amazon was. Even if her cock was as far inside Wonder Woman as it possibly could be, all the way up to her base, she was still willing to find out how powerful her organs were compared to the rest of her.

Rearing her hips back, the Lady of the castle began to ram hard into Wonder Woman's pelvis, her hips slapping away at the hero's nether regions while her balls slapped against her taint. The breasts atop the amazon's chest were bouncing about, moving with every thrust made by the fiery redhead. Ingrid leaned over Diana, her hands resting atop her breasts to keep them from sagging off to the sides, although it still brought a grunt from the hero due to the weight pressed atop her. But Du Venschmirz didn't care, nor did Wonder Woman while she remained under her control.

“Am I doing a good job for you, my mistress?” Wonder Woman asked, staring at Ingrid with her blank eyes even as her hips continued to pummel into her snatch.

“A wonderful job, my slave.” Ingrid chuckled. “You will be serving me well, I believe.”

Vanity groaned, having finally come back to life after spending what must have been hours in a sex coma. Her holes were still filled with Ingrid's seed, dripping from her ass and pussy as she stood up, but that mattered little to her. She wore a smile on her face even as her hair was all over, finally spotting her mistress and the hero they had indoctrinated. “My Lady! Is the new submissive to your liking?” she asked, quickly making tiny steps to Du Venscmirz without tripping over the shackles on her ankles.

“She is a delight, my dear Vanity.” Ingrid said, sighing as she groped the blonde's breast. “She may never match up to your beauty, but that amazonian physique is far too good to let go of.”

Vanity purred as the Lady continued to fondle her breast. “I'm so glad to have made the suggestion for you, my mistress.”

“Indeed...” Ingrid said, shifting herself back upright in order to caress Vanity's neck with her lips. “You should at least be thankful that you still have something rattling around in your mind, unlike Wonder Woman here.” Diana said nothing, her mind too fixated on the arousing friction occurring in her pussy. Ingrid was getting more aggressive with her snatch, with fluids spurting out everytime the scientist pulled back. Even as her mistress was pecking her neckline, the blonde was staring on at Wonder Woman's performance, seeing her move very little while allowing Ingrid to do most of the work. It did, at least, give her a small idea.

“Mistress,” Vanity purred, “may I seat myself on her face? I'm sure she'd love to get more of a taste of your cum, even if it's emptied from my body.”

“I would like that very much.” Ingrid said, giving Vanity's ass a smack as a signal for the slave to crawl onto the bed. She then sat atop Wonder Woman's face, the amazon barely perturbed by the presence of the blonde's ass on top of her. She felt surprisingly comfortable as she sat over the hero, making sure that her ass was over the lips of the brunette. Wonder Woman's mouth opened up, the scent of cum entering through her mouth as she breathed it in. Her tongue pushed out at the rectum, flicking away at the hole even as Vanity began to push the seed out of her.

Ingrid was growing more aroused as she watched the amazon swallow every drop of cum that came from her slave's asshole, moans of satisfaction escaping her lips. It made her pound harder into Wonder Woman's snatch, her crown finally puncturing the cervix at long last. Even though there was little sign of emotion, she could hear the hero groaning with delight, the canal rubbed hard by her member while she hoped to fill the brunette with her inevitable liquid. Even as her mouth filled with jizz, Diana was pleased with the added flavor coming from Vanity's rear.

After some time, Diana was starting to pant through her open mouth, as if she was enjoying her position under the two women. Vanity leaned into Ingrid as she allowed the amazon to swallow Du Venschmirz's seed, wanting to kiss the scientist even more. The fluids coming out of the brunette were a sign to the redhead that her new subject was nearing the brink of a climax, as suggested by the lubrication spilling from her snatch. The scientist was getting close as well, using the blonde's desire to kiss to hold back her heavy breathing and groaning at the moment their lips locked. Her member was throbbing inside the canal as well, the veins pumping just to keep it erect. She was ready for release, and knew just how to make it so everyone did the same in unison.

“On the count of three,” groaned Ingrid, “we cum in unison. One...two...THREE!”

Ingrid, Vanity, and Wonder Woman cried out in unison, with the amazon grabbing the blonde's thighs and locking her arms around them as she quivered in release. The jizz stuffed in Vanity's snatch spurted out with her own juices, spraying the brunette's body with all a mixture of sexual fluids. Du Venschmirz's dick was not only covered in the amazon's juices, but exploded within the womb as well. Her teeth clenched tightly even as her lips were against Vanity's, trembling off the side of the bed while she held onto Wonder Woman's ankles, filling it with so much seed.

After that, Ingrid still had some strength in her to pop her rod out of Wonder Woman, her lips parting from Vanity as she looked to see Wonder Woman's stomach. As the amazon relaxed from her release, fluids and cum dripping from the snatch, she chuckled to herself as she saw how big her belly had grown with such a filled womb. It wasn't anything too spectacular, but she loved seeing that she had inflated the hero's gut, even if by a few mere inches.

Vanity leaned forward even as her pussy was still dripping atop Wonder Woman, eager to lick the cum off of her Lady's dick. She flicked the tongue at the crown while lashing at the slit. Ingrid tingled as she did so, eyelid flickering at the pleasant tease her slave put on her dick. “Hungry to the last drop, are we, Vanity?”

“Nhnnn...” Vanity said, her tongue refusing to leave the scientist's cock. She was enamored by the salty flavor of her mistress's dick, unwilling to let it go from her mouth. And since Wonder Woman was still laying under her like an exhausted sex doll, she was going to happily get more cum down her gullet.

When her cock was cleaned of cum, Ingrid took a seat next to Wonder Woman, looking back to see her eyes were still open wide. The scientist leaned into her mouth, sharing a kiss with the amazon while tasting her own seed. After a purr escaped the brunette's mouth, her eyelids grew heavy, with the hypnotized hero slowly passing out.

##

When Wonder Woman's eyes opened up again, she felt much more refreshed, although that barely mattered to her mistress. Ingrid had returned wearing only a lab coat before her new captive, her cock hanging between her legs as she came back to her bed. “I have Vanity caged up for the night,” she said to the hypnotized hero, “but don't you worry, my dear, we shall have plenty of fun throughout the evening.”

“I aim to please, my mistress.” Wonder Woman said, her glazed over eyes managing to shoot wide with excitement. “Please, use me for your cock to keep it warm. Let my pussy be a dumpster for your seed!”

“Patience, my dear.” Ingrid said, placing her finger over the amazon's lips. “We shall have more fun soon...under one condition.”

“Anything, my mistress.” Wonder Woman replied.

“I wish to have another of your kind under my cock, and only you may be the one to bring her here. Tell me, how familiar with Supergirl are you?”

“If you wish me to bring her to you, I will.” Wonder Woman said, already salivating for more time with the redhead.

Ingrid cackled to herself. “Roll over.” she said, watching as the amazon turned onto her hands and knees, willing to take her cock doggy style. As she pounded away at the hero's snatch, all she could think was how much more fun she would have with more powerful women under her command.

##

It was late in the night when Kara catapulted from her sleep, eyes wide as she felt a cold sweat form on her skin. She had been out of it for quite a few hours, heading right to bed after spending the whole night fighting crime. She heard something stepping inside her apartment, which concerned the Kryptonian immensely.

As she was one of many metahumans on Earth, she knew she would always be in constant danger, which was why her cousin Clark warned her to hold onto an identity she could call her own. The blonde always felt that she had a good grasp of doing just that, even if there had been a few slip-ups here and there. But even as she stepped out of bed, holding the covers over her chest to hide her naked form, she was curious who would be here. It had to be one of the stronger villains out there, as no mortal criminal could reach her this high up the complex. She kept her guard up, careful to leave the bedroom and investigate the source of the noise.

Remaining silent, Kara poked her head around the corner, and spotted the visage of a familiar face standing near the glass doors leading to the balcony. She had a sigh of relief escape her lips when she recognized the amazonian standing in place, aware that she was in safe hands. “Diana, thank god it's just you.” said Kara, wiping the sweat off her brow. “What are you even doing here? You could've called...ahead.”

The blonde's eyes looked around Wonder Woman, realizing now that the sound that brought her out of her sleep. It was the shattering of glass, likely having broken after the amazon smashed her bracelets into the door in her attempt to enter. Her relief turned right back into concern, her brow furrowed at the brunette. “Diana, what's going on?” Kara asked, dropping her covers from her naked body to prepare for a fight, if need be.

“You must come with me,” Wonder Woman said, holding her hand out for the Kryptonian, “my mistress wishes to see you.”

“Mistress? Okay, so, hypnosis.” Kara said under her breath. “So what's the method to break the spell this time?”

“Come with me now, or I shall take you by force.” Wonder Woman commanded, reaching for her lasso.

“Diana, wait! You're under a spell!” Kara said, hoping that would be enough to make the amazon resist whatever control she was under. “Just try to fight off the spell, okay? You're stronger than that, I know you can break yourself free of whatever is going on here. Just tell me who I have to beat up to bring you back.”

“I will tell you nothing!” growled Diana. “You will come NOW!”

“Wait! We can work this-” Kara was cut off as the golden lasso held by her friend was roped around her naked body, pulled in by the amazon until she was within her range. Wonder Woman then swept Supergirl off her feet by kicking her ankles out from under her, forcing the Kryptonian onto the ground. With her arms at her side surrounded by the magic rope, Kara found herself powerless, as even her kicks to keep the brunette away were met with little care.

“You resist me.” Diana sighed, shaking her head as she turned Kara onto her stomach, holding her legs so that she could tie her up in the desired position. “No matter. I know just the trick that will make you susceptible to the orders of my mistress.”

“Dammit...snap out of it, Wonder Woman!” Kara groaned, struggling to break out of the amazon's lasso. It was no use, of course; no matter how much Supergirl struggled, Diana showed her amazonian power by holding her arms behind her back, tying them up with her folded legs. Within due time, the Kryptonian was bound in the magical rope, her arms tied to her back while her calves were wrapped up and folded into her thighs, allowing for them to split apart but little else. Kara was confused by this setup, as the amazon put in quite a large amount of effort for what she figured would be a simple kidnapping.

“What the hell is this?” grunted Kara, shifting about despite her trappings. She was only capable of lifting her hips up in the air, her body struggling to even crawl away from the brunette as she remained under the spell. To her surprise, Diana lifted her off the ground, but only to plant her on the kitchen counter, keeping the Kryptonian on her knees.

“My means of silencing you until you pass out.” Diana said, pushing the blonde's folds apart as she watched strings of lubrication form closer inside the canal. “It's a long journey, so you may as well continue to slumber. But I'll have to make you fall back asleep.” Before Kara could even ask what she had in mind, her body jittered when the amazon's lips pecked at her clit.

“Oh no...” Kara whimpered. She pushed her hips into the air once more, but it did little to keep Wonder Woman away from her snatch. Her lips followed along with the bound groin, tempted to drink from the alien nectar even as Kara played hard to get. It was when the amazon's hands squeezed into her ass cheeks that she knew she was screwed, as it gave the brunette the chance to eat her out.

Diana started off by bringing her teeth down on Kara's clit, grinding them down on the nub while she heard groans of resistance coming from the naked Kryptonian. Try as she might, the alien woman couldn't resist the feeling of being eaten out by the amazon, as she tried to get her mind on other things in the meantime.

But Wonder Woman's teeth were too much for Kara, as she stopped being gentle with the alien clit and bit down harder on it until she heard the blonde shriek through closed lips. It was obvious she was trying to be polite to her neighbors, but nothing was going to tell the hypnotized heroine to leave her alone. Supergirl was her prize until she went back to Lady Du Venschmirz, where she would belong to the scientist alongside herself and Vanity.

Wonder Woman finally slid her tongue between Kara's folds, purring in delight over the flavor that landed on her taste buds. She was immediately enamored with the lubrication that came from the Kryptonian, which wasn't that much different from what all human women could create. It was still a joy to lap up from within Supergirl's canal, tasting her own nectar after having so little of it from Vanity when Ingrid's cum dripped out of her snatch.

“Diana...s-stop...” whimpered Supergirl, panting heavily from the swirling tongue of the amazonian. “I can't...I can't take so much more of that.” The Kryptonian shivered as she slid her knees back and forth on the countertop, trying to get her butt out of the amazon's face. But Wonder Woman tracked it well, flicking her tongue around the canal and following along the bouncing ass no matter how hard Kara tried to get away from her.

The worst part for Kara was that Diana was working her tongue well. The amazon's lips pressed up against her folds, sucking in the drops that had snuck out around her tongue while keeping it inside the tunnel. Kara squeaked as this occurred, unwilling to admit that she was growing increasingly aroused by the attention Wonder Woman was bringing to her muff. “I can't take this anymore...” Kara admitted aloud. “Diana, just...I'm begging you to stop! You're going to make me...you're going to...”

Supergirl inhaled sharply as the amazon's tongue managed to punch inside her, hitting against her sensitive organs. Her eyes grew wide as her jaw remained agape, the cold sweat forming on her skin once more. She was being pushed to the brink by Wonder Woman, with the brunette showing little care for doing so. This was what she was told to do, after all, and she had to please the orders of her mistress. Otherwise she wouldn't get anymore fun with Ingrid or her big fat cock.

The desire to be fucked by Lady Du Venschmirz caused Diana to work harder on Kara's box, her tongue now moving violently around Supergirl's pussy until she heard that sharp grunt that let her know her captive was getting closer. The heavy breathing came next, as did the return of her struggling hips. But it was too late; Diana had won, and the friction created by her tongue at that point was enough to send Kara over the edge.

“Cumming...cumming...GNNNNNNRRRRRRGH!” Kara's eyes rolled back as her saliva trickled out through her clenched teeth and down her chin, her body quaking as her fluids erupted from her snatch. Diana kept her lips locked around the muff, eager to drink every last drop of fluids the blonde teenager had to offer her. She was excited to have so much lubrication to swallow, swearing her stomach was expanding just as quickly as when Ingrid's cum filled it up. Unfortunately it wasn't quite as filling, but Diana was happy to drink it all the same.

“N-no...” Kara whimpered, exhausted from that release. Her eyelids grew heavy, and her struggle was no more. As her head collapsed onto the counter, Wonder Woman wiped her lips of Supergirl's cum, satisfied that she had brought the Kryptonian to slumber.

“Now to let the mistress deal with you.” Diana said to herself, hoisting the bound Kryptonian over her shoulder.

##

When Supergirl finally came to, she found that she was free of the lasso...somewhat. Her hands were still bound behind her back, but otherwise she was capable of rolling over and moving her feet. The first thing she saw, however, was Wonder Woman next to her, on her hands and knees. Kara gasped as she saw something rubbing internally against her ally's stomach lining, moving back and forth within the amazon.

“Ah, good, you're awake.” said Ingrid, smiling at the Kryptonian. “Don't worry, you'll have your fill of cum soon enough. It's what will keep you under my spell.”

“Why would you tell me that?” Kara asked, sitting up as she watched the amazon willingly take on the redhead and her giant cock. “And why are you even doing this?! Let me and Wonder Woman go!”

“I do this because I can!” said Ingrid, pounding harder into Wonder Woman's backside. “It took me some time to create a potion that made my semen hypnotic, too tasty to resist, but it was worth it for getting you and Wonder Woman under my control.”

“I won't let you get away with this!” barked Kara just as Ingrid made one more hard thrust into the amazon's rear. Wonder Woman groaned in a deep voice, her hands gripping the bed sheets they were on top of while the scientist filled her up with spunk. Kara gasped as she watched Diana's stomach push outwards, expanding with a lot of cum escaping the redhead's boner.

“You really can't say that if you have no plan, yes?” Ingrid said, pulling her cock from Diana's snatch, the skin coated with more of her creamy goodness. Wonder Woman collapsed of exhaustion, satisfied by her reward for bringing the Kryptonian here with her. “Now, why don't you go ahead and clean it off? You'll have a better idea of what you're missing out on if you at least have a taste.”

“Never!” growled Kara, turning her head away from the scientist's shaft.

“Come now, little girl, you won't regret it in the slightest!” The voice of Vanity came from behind Supergirl, grabbing hold of her skull and forcing her to turn back towards the Lady's shaft. With her jaw forced open by the tattooed blonde, Kara found Ingrid shoving the cock deep inside her mouth, pushing in so fast and jabbing her throat with such force that she was gagging heavily, concerned that she would vomit from the impact the crown had on her reflexes. This amused Du Venschmirz, who was laughing as she heard the Kryptonian inhaling deeply.

“You'll enjoy the mistress's cock,” Wonder Woman said, slowly sitting up even as her pussy was oozing with spunk, “it will be just fine for you. Embrace her cock and all that it entails.” Kara would have loved to argue, were she not losing her breath once more thanks to the forced stretching her throat was taking. She tried to free herself of her bindings, but the Lasso of Truth was far too strong for her arms to break. She had been truthful in her resistance so far, which was why she wasn't under any other power the ropes had, but as the precum oozed from her throat to the stomach, she was starting to feel different about her opinion in being tied up and forced to suck cock.

Her eyelids were growing heavy, and her mind was losing focus. It was something she had experienced before, as heroes had an awful tendency to be hypnotized by villains. But this felt different, as there was no escape for the Kryptonian to make. The precum had an alluring, yet oddly addicting taste, making her want more from the cock. Wonder Woman watched blankly as Kara's eyes shut, then opened up once more. They had the same glazed over expression as the amazon did, with Ingrid petting her blonde hair as she bobbed along the member. She had been suspected more easily to the change compared to Wonder Woman, and Ingrid was pleased with the results. She theorized the change may have had to do with her alien genetics, but she didn't care to test that out. Supergirl was hers, and she couldn't be happier.

She did, however, wish to test her loyalty.

Stepping back from the bed, Ingrid watched as Supergirl leaned into the rod, moving with it until it popped out of her mouth. With strands of saliva sticking from her tongue to her lips, teeth, and the roof of her mouth, the heavy panting done by the Kryptonian told the scientist that she was desperate to have more, her blank eyes still managing to beg for more of that meaty cock. “Please...” she begged quietly.

Ingrid smiled, pleased with the word. She stepped back into Kara while Diana loosened her lasso from her naked figure, letting the alien hero take her cock once more. As the scientist drove it down Kara's gullet, she saw just how different the hypnosis made the swallow, as there was no struggle or hitting of a gag reflex from the Kryptonian. Her mind had become weak, but her body could withstand a member going through her like this.

The blonde's head moved back and forth, her tongue sliding along the underside of the member while she showed her eagerness to take on the full cock. As Ingrid watched Kara's mouth reach her base, it gave her a quick thought. “Wonder Woman, suck my balls while your friend tends to my shaft.” she commanded the amazon.

“Yes, mistress.” said Diana, leaving the bed so she could fondle the scrotum with her mouth. Vanity licked her lips as she watched the heroes playing with the Lady's cock and balls, using their mouths to orally please the scientist. Resting her chin atop Kara's shoulder, the tattooed blonde massaged her collarbone, running her hands over the breasts while staring on in admiration. It was a beautiful sight, seeing her mistress tower over two powerful being, having downgraded them into being nothing more than sex toys to pleasure herself with.

Wonder Woman had her sack inside her mouth, the lips touching the lower portion of Kara's as the blonde held herself in place, testing herself on how long she could keep herself there before needing to breathe. The cock had stretched her throat out to the point Vanity could see it bulging, which somehow triggered her to peck away at the hero's throat. Supergirl moaned as the kisses made the cock move around inside her, but her love of having her mouth filled with such meat outweighed her urgency for air.

Even Ingrid couldn't keep it there forever, as the scientist pulled back from Supergirl's mouth once more. “That is good enough,” said Du Venschmirz, “now stand up and let me use your pussy to keep my cock warm!”

“Yes, mistress.” Kara said, standing up off the bed to meet with Ingrid's gaze. The scientist grabbed the blonde by her hair, pushing her into the wall near her bed. Her lips locked with the Kryptonian's, while Wonder Woman watched on, her mouth devoid of the nuts while the taste lingered on. Vanity took this opportunity to make the brunette clean her pussy up, the amazon's lips caressing the folds while pleasing the original sex slave.

Supergirl's jaw dropped, her glazed eyes still staring at Ingrid even as the cock's crown slithered inside her snatch. Ingrid raised the hero's leg up, holding it against her hip as it gave her better access to her pussy. Kara gasped audibly as the rod poked against her cervix, which the scientist was all too happy to try and break through once more. After all, if she could do it to the amazon princess, why not the Man of Steel's cousin?

Du Venschmirz began to buck hard into Kara's crotch, watching as her crown visibly rubbed against the stomach lining. This amused the redhead, seeing that even someone as powerful and strong as her couldn't fight off her member and its durability. Supergirl had no care for that, staring at her with blank eyes while her breathing grew heavier. “Goodness, my dear, are you already getting close?”

“No mistress...” Kara said, swallowing her saliva before letting her tongue hang from her mouth. Her arms wrapped around Ingrid's shoulders, staring up at her eyes with that plea for more, which the scientist was more than willing to do. She bucked harder into the superhero's snatch, the fluids escaping and riding down her dick. The lubrication dripped off her balls, landing at her feet the more she pounded away.

Kara soon found herself switched around, leaning her side into the wall as Ingrid pounded her from behind, her leg raised up for the best access. Vanity was still all but happy to use Wonder Woman to eat her out, her juices dripping into her mouth for her own pleasure. She was in admiration of her mistress's control, using Supergirl to please her cock and keep it warm at the same time.

Du Venschmirz was more than happy to hear Kara yelp as the cervix was penetrated by her dick, prodding the crown against the far end of the reproductive organ. The excitement of breeding such a strong woman with her seed and birthing an intelligent and powerful child filled the scientist's mind, making her pound away harder at the Kryptonian crotch. “H-Harder.” Kara said. “Harder please, mistress!”

Kara's canal squeezed in on Ingrid's member, the veins pumping hard against the walls. The redhead was seething into her ear, the sounds oddly making the hypnotized blonde aroused. Her juices continued to trickle down to the sack of the Lady, tickling at her skin and bringing her to the brink. “You're going to cum soon, my dear Supergirl.” moaned Ingrid into her ear. “In fact, everyone will cum at the count of three! One...two...three!”

With the snap of her finger, the four women in the room began to cry out in unison, with the heroes and Vanity squirting their fluids from their snatches. The scientist leaned into Kara's neckline, sinking her teeth into the skin as she growled from her strings of cum shooting into the blonde's womb. It filled up rather quickly, white the heroine feeling her stomach expanding due to the inflation of the womb.

Wonder Woman and Vanity were wailing as well, the tattooed blonde's hips quivering as she cascaded her juices onto the brunette's face. Even the amazon was quaking as she sprayed her fluids out like a hose, making a mess of the floor while Vanity spritzed her face and throat. The heroine looked as though she stepped out of a shower, as even her hair managed to get drenched in the original slave's juices.

After Ingrid let go of Kara's leg, she pulled her cock out of her snatch, letting her creamy substance escape onto the ground. As her seed mixed with Kara's relief, she pecked the blonde's cheek as she panted heavily, her tongue out of her mouth while her eyes rolled back. “Thank you, mistress...” Kara said before collapsing to her knees.

“Yes, thank you, mistress.” said Wonder Woman, sucking the remaining fluids off of Vanity's snatch.

“And you are both happy to serve me?” Ingrid asked, looking between the tired heroes. “You refuse to leave for your normal life once more?”

“Yes, mistress.” Supergirl and Wonder Woman said in unison.

“We are yours to do as you please.” said Wonder Woman just as Vanity locked lips with her.

“Let us be comforting to your cock!” said Kara before she locked lips with the scientist's nub.

Ingrid tented her fingers together. She was pleased with the advancement of this scenario, having more playthings under her hand. She may not have been fond of ruling over a small village devoid of evolution, but she was happy to rule this small band of hypnotized women.

##

From time to time, Wonder Woman and Supergirl would be placed at Ingrid's desk, chained up on the side while wearing a corset and a collar around their throats. The chokers were attached to a bolt on the wall, though it wasn't as if the scientist would need to worry herself over them potentially escaping. And as the other heroes had no idea of their whereabouts, she wouldn't have to be concerned over any other interruptions coming in her life. She was satisfied with what she had, and loved keeping the hypnotized heroes under her control.

Her favorite part in keeping the two at her side for breaks in her research was how they backed into the large dildos she suctioned onto the wall, willingly using them to pleasure their pussies until Ingrid was ready to pound her penis into them herself. It was music to her ears, making her cock hard as they moaned louder and louder until they finally reached their peaks, only to squirt on release and pool up their juices on the floor.

Even as their throats were covered by their collars, Ingrid could hear the thirst in their voices. The heroines had a rhythm form unintentionally, pleasing the scientist to the point she was distracted by their moans. She separated her legs, allowing her dick to spring out between them as the crown bumped against the underside of her desk. She massaged her rod while hearing them, thinking about the multiple positions she intended to put them in later that night, when she was finished with her work.

“Mistress?” Wonder Woman spoke up. “Has it become lunchtime yet? I look forward to seeing what you have in mind for our meal today.”

“Yes mistress!” Karen gasped, sucking her lower lip as her back arched from the hard smack she made against her toy. “Please satiate our taste buds. It's been so long since we've tasted your cum.”

Ingrid chuckled to herself, unable to hold a cold demeanor towards the two. They were just too adorable in this hypnotic state. “Girls, you had breakfast only two hours ago.” she said, running her thumb over the urethral slit. “But I suppose this HAS been the most patient you've been since this began. Maybe a small reward is all you need.”

The heroines held their mouths open, panting like hungry dogs as Ingrid stood up from the desk, her cock already throbbing from playing with herself. The few steps she took over to the hypnotized women made it bounce in the air, the glazed eyes locking onto the pecker as precum drooled from the slit. The scientist then stood over the large bowl that laid before the girls, having pulled it out of the distance of their tongues so that they didn't try to overeat and lick the scraps of cum she had left previously. There may have been stains of her seed sitting on the floor, but they had obviously cleaned that up by this point in the day.

Holding her cock over the bowl, Ingrid groaned through her lips as she thought about the past week, all the filthy things she had the pair do over the last few days that satiated her own checklist. A lot of it may have been for the sake of experiment and hypothesis, but it made her hard just reflecting on it.

The panting from Wonder Woman and Supergirl grew louder, the pair backing into the toys on the wall as they continued to grow in excitement. Even if it had been merely hours, it felt like an eternity since they had a taste of what Ingrid ordered them to love and appreciate. Her cock was still out of reach of their mouths, the anticipation of ejaculation causing them to lunge forward. Fortunately for them, the chains on their collars kept them in place, which amused Ingrid. She was enjoying the teasing that this caused, watching them grow anxious in getting even just a drop of her seed.

As the scientist continued to stroke her cock, her nostrils flared up as the friction she created on her member sped up, rubbing and tugging harder as she neared release. The heroines salivated as their lips curled in, awaiting that moment where they could dine on cum. Their asses backed into the wall again, squirting for what must have been the umpteenth time that hour. They couldn't wait much longer to feed off the seed, knowing that their mistress's member was just out of reach.

“Oooh, you had better prepare your faces, girls,” Ingrid said as she seethed through her teeth, “this is going to be a rather large load.”

“We can't wait, mistress.” said Wonder Woman.

“Please, feed us!” begged Supergirl, her chin covered in saliva.

Ingrid roared as she held her ground, letting ribbons of cum fly out of her cock as she aimed it down into the feeding bowl. Diana and Kara watched on as it filled up with the mistress's milky substance, with every string splattering into the dish. They pulled away from the wall even as their collars remained chained to it, starving for the semen that was their only means of a balanced diet.

“Okay, girls,” Ingrid said, pushing the bowl forward with the toe of her boot, “lunch is ready.”

Ecstatic over the feast they had been delivered, Wonder Woman and Supergirl dove right in for the bowl, which was now within range of where their chains ended. Ingrid took the moment to watch on as the two former heroes were lapping away at her seed as if it was going out of style. Their lips and chins were quickly covered up in her spunk, looking like how the scientist imagined cats drinking their milk if they were careless and desperate for it.

Still, that was one thing Ingrid had over pet owners; she may have left them hungry for her cum, but at least she delivered on it eventually.

Vanity came into the lab, holding a tray for the scientist to feast from; the meal in question was one not native to the area, a fried lobster with a glass of wine to quench her own thirst.

“Oh, I see the playthings are loving their meal today, mistress!” Vanity said, delivering the tray to Ingrid's desk. “Hopefully you'll enjoy yours, I made sure that it was extra special and to your liking.”

“Charming as always, Vanity.” Ingrid said, taking a seat back at her desk. “Are you ready to drink your lunch from the tap?”

“As always!” Vanity said. “But do you need a moment to recharge?”

“True, but you're more than welcome to help with that process.”

Eager to work for her meal, Vanity knelt under the desk, pecking at Ingrid's crown until it had slowly started to rise back into its hardened state. Ingrid sat back, letting her lobster cool down as she allowed Vanity to swallow her member whole, letting the tattooed blonde get a full taste for her meat. When her lips reached the base, the scientist squeezed her thighs around her head, hearing her servant hum in delight. She was kept in place between the redhead's legs, but loved being in that position.

Thanks to how soon it was after her last climax, Ingrid let her seed flow into Vanity's throat, the tattooed blonde moaning as the cock vibrated inside her, flowing down into her stomach. The slave held onto her stomach, feeling it expand thanks to the excessive amount of seed delivered orally. She may not have looked anything like a pregnant woman, but she loved the sensation of expansion through cum consumption.

As Ingrid allowed Vanity to remain between her legs for the remainder of the lunch period, she looked over at Wonder Woman and Supergirl, admiring their devotion to eating her seed. It was as she had wanted it to be; she hated being considered the ruler of a village, but a harem? That was clearly a much different story.

Although she was pleased with what she had, she wasn't going to rule out future expansion...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to see when I update and post stories, follow my Twitter at HeroicFizzer.


End file.
